Diamond in the Rough
by reidsgirl1993
Summary: Kimber had always find a reason to run. Nothing could ever want her to stay. Someone from her past comes after her and she is backed into a corner. Can the BAU help her? Most importantly can Dr. Spencer Reid help her heal and give her a reason to not run?
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. My first fanfiction with this account and I am super excited. This will start about six months after Maeve and will NOT follow cannon. It will still be the same concept just adding my own character and story. I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATERS.)**

 **Chapter 1 The Rise Before the Fall**

"Get up! Move! Over there! Didn't you hear me bitch? I said move!"

We often wonder exactly how we get ourselves into the situations we…well…wind up in. Like right now I'm asking myself exactly how I wound up with this guy pointing his gun in my face. I feared for my life so I obliged with the man and got up from my spot on the ground. One of the other thugs grabbed me and turned me to face the armed man. I almost gagged as he looked me up and down with an almost sadistic smile on his face. The man walked closer to me and placed his fingers under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Yup she's definitely the girl. The boss will be pleased. Tie her up and put her in the van. We'll take her to the other girls. We're done here."

My hands were quickly tied behind my back and I was thrust forward in the direction of a solid black van. However, before I was loaded inside the grunt man stopped and turned back towards the man. I took this opportunity to look at my surroundings. I had taken enough Criminal Investigation classes to hopefully get myself out of this situation. I noticed a door right beside the garage entrance of the warehouse where they had parked the van. I wiggled my hands to see if I could move a little bit. Turns out this guy sucked at tying girls up. Either that or I was just super flexible. I turned my back to the van and slowly removed my hands from my bonding while the two men were speaking to each other from across the room. While slipping behind the guys profile I slowly reached for the gun on his belt and slipped it out without him knowing. I then put my hands behind my back and proceeded to place the gun under my shirt, and in my jeans. He turned back around and opened the door to the van, throwing me inside. My head hurt slightly from the impact but it quickly went away as my resolve came back to light. I felt the van jerk as the man pulled out of the bay and onto the open highway.

"Where are, we going?"

"Ha! That's none of your concern bitch. So just sit back and be silent."

His comment made me angry but I wasn't going to act without thinking. I slowly loosened my hangs again and pulled the gun out of its hiding place. I crawled my way forward towards the seat where the man was driving. It was then at a stop sign that I pointed the gun to his head. He looked over at me surprised as I sprung my way into the seat beside him.

"Stop the car now!"

"Where did you get that gun?!"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to put this car into park and I am going to get out slowly and walk away. You so much as turn a finger towards me and I'll have you shot okay?"

He nodded and I slowly made my way out of the van and turned towards the corner. Once the van was out of sight I broke into a sprint. I knew where I was so that was a plus. My best friend's apartment was just a block away and I knew I could make it. I heard a door slam just a piece down the road and I ran even faster and quickly ducked inside the apartment building and ran towards the stairs. I could only hope the guy didn't see me enter the building and go on. Once I ran up three flights of stairs I quickly banged on my best friend's apartment doors.

"Sydney open up! Please hurry!"

I heard the lock click and saw the familiar blonde peak her head out from behind the door. She ushered me inside and I immediately began telling her exactly everything that had happened in the past two hours.

"Oh, my gosh K! You mean to tell me these guys were targeting you?"

"That's what I'm feeling right now."

"Honestly this would be the first time someone has escaped. From what Bryce said there has been a series of kidnappings all over the state. All talented musicians. They found one girls body about sixteen miles outside of the city limits. They have called the FBI in to investigate. You should totally go down there K! These guys could protect you."

I looked at my best friend and decided that she might be a little smarter than I had given her credit for. I had recently escaped my own personal nightmare and I may just wind myself up in the same boat. All my life I feel like I have been running. I ran away from home because my deadbeat parents never showed me any love and tried to set up a new life here. But apparently, I have a knack for screwing things up. I love it here though and this is where I want to stay. So I got up off the couch and followed Sydney out to her car and we made our way down the street to the police station.

"Kimber honey you're letting yourself get all worked up over this. Just try and relax. Once we get to the station you tell them what you told me okay. They will catch these psychos, okay?"

I gave her a gentle smile and slowly got out of the car at the station. We made our way inside and it seemed like a burst of chaos. There were multiple people talking and suddenly I felt dizzy and light headed. A gentle squeeze on the shoulder woke me from my stupor and I walked forward, in the direction of Sydney's boyfriend Bryce. He was talking with a tall, skinny man with shoulder length curly hair. From a side profile the man was very attractive but he was very young looking. When we got, closer I knew exactly who the man was. He was Dr. Spencer Reid. I had been following his works for years and was amazed at the many theories he had come up with over the years. I was leaving from his lecture whenever I was…semi-abducted? I guess you can call it that.

"Sydney? Kimber? What are you all doing here?"

My attention drifted back towards Bryce and I gave him a weak smile.

"I remember you. You were at my lecture. You sat…"

"Third row back fifth seat from the left. Listen, something crazy happened after the lecture last night. I prefer not to talk about this in the open? Is there somewhere private we can talk? You might want to come along too Dr. Reid. It's related to the other girls."

Bryce nodded and I followed him into what looked like a consultation room. Just a few moments later a group of three people walked in. One was stern looking and had a suit on. Another was really pretty and skinny with beautiful blonde hair. The other was Dr. Reid.

"Hello, my name is Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Jareau. Dr. Reid says you might have some insight on the case. State your name and tell us what happened."

"Okay. My name is Kimber Winchester. I'm a Criminal Justice major at the university. Being the royal nerd I am, I went to Dr. Reid's lecture yesterday just as I have every one of his lectures for the past, oh, six years. Anyway, I left and had agreed to meet Sydney for coffee at a local barista just down the road from our apartment complex. I was on my way to said shop and I felt like I was being followed. At first I didn't pay no mind to it because there was a lot of people nearby. But once I got about a block from the shop I knew something was off. Just didn't feel right. So I ducked into a nearby alley and attempted to call Sydney. She didn't answer so I turned around and next thing I know I wake up in a warehouse like place. I was surrounded by three men all of which had their faces covered with some sort of makeshift ski mask. One started to scram at me to move and being the scared girl I was I complied and then found myself face to face with another man. He was tall, kind of lanky, wasn't really skinny and he was scruffy faced. Had a scar that extended from his eyebrow across his left eye. He was looking me up and down and honestly it kinda made me sick. Then he said "Yup she's definitely the girl. The boss will be pleased. Tie her up and put her in the van. We'll take her to the other girls. We're done here." I was so scared I didn't know what to do?"

I saw them taking notes on my statement. It made me a little on edge but I knew that it had to be done. It was Dr. Reid who asked the next question.

"How did you escape?"

"Honestly it all seems so unreal. It may have just been the adrenaline but while the guy was about to throw me in a van I noticed that my bindings weren't very tight so I was able to slip my arm out and take the guys gun out of his Hollister without him realizing. I stuck the gun in the back of my pants and redid my hands. Once we were in the van about a mile away from the warehouse we left from. I pulled the gun on him and made him stop. Once I got out I heard him run after me but I made it to Sydney's before he could catch up. As far as I know he didn't even see me enter the complex. The rest is history. Here I am."

The agent nodded his head and we all agreed it would be best for one of the agents to stay at my home considering I was a prime target for them. I agreed willingly and Dr. Reid followed me to my home. Once we got inside, I apologized for the clutter. My excuse was that being a college student didn't really give me much time to clean. He was very understanding.

"Hey I'm going to fix me a sandwich! Are you hungry?

"No I'm fine. Thanks though. It seems like you have a message on your phone."

"That's weird nobody ever calls me at home unless its from the school."

I walked back into the living room and placed my sandwich on the counted and hit the play button on the little machine. At first all I heard was static and heavy breathing but then a shrilling scream filled my ears. This immediately got the good doctors attention as he came and stood next to me. There was a man yelling incoherent words and then he finally spoke.

"Nobody can save you Kimber. Face the music my dear. I've got you exactly where I want you and you will be mine. No more running away my darling. I will see you soon my love."

Then there was more static and a click. I slowly felt a tear stream down my face and I fell on the couch. Dr. Reid got on his phone and called who I assumed to be Agent Hotchner to fill him in on the voicemail. He soon returned and sat down next to me.

"Don't worry Kimber we're gonna catch this guy, okay?"

"Thank you. Dr. Reid."

"Please. It's just Spencer."

I turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile. In that moment, I was glad he was here. It all sank in. Some crazy guy was after me that may know about my past. Some guy was after me and I was scared to death. But looking at Spencer I could tell that I was going to be alright. I had always admired him but for some reason my stomach felt very uneasy. I could only hope that we caught this guy soon. Before I decided to run away again.


	2. Chapter 2 Run

**Chapter 2 Run**

Sleep evaded me that night. No matter how many times I tossed and turned I just couldn't sleep. Every single noise had me on edge and it just wouldn't stop. I kept hearing his voice in my head. His voice telling me that I was right where he wanted me. Eventually I just gave up and got up and made my way to the living room. I saw Spencer sitting there and I quietly went to join him. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. The silence continued until eventually he broke it.

"Kimber, he said he had you right where he wanted you. Is there any way at all that you could know this guy?"

I looked at him and I knew that eventually I would have to tell him. So I braced myself to tell Spencer Reid my story.

"My last name isn't Winchester. It's Weston. I was born and raised in a small town in Kentucky. I had a normal childhood. I started playing the violin whenever I was five. My parents loved to watch me play. One night after a recital we were on our way home when some guy rear ended us. They were in a black four-door sedan with tinted windows. I remember my parents telling me to get in the floorboard, and so I did. The guy came up and started yelling at us. Next thing I knew my ears were ringing with gun shots. I stayed as quite as possible and I heard the guy leave and I looked up and all I saw was blood. I got scared and I ran. I have been on the run ever since. What if he's came back to finish the job. What if this is the guy that killed my parents?"

"It's a possibility. Why didn't you tell us this before?"

I felt tears start to sting my eyes and I tried to breathe as they started to roll down my cheeks.

"I've been on the run for years. I've ruined every chance at being with a family that I ever had. I'm ashamed of who I was then. I wish I could just forget it all. I'm just so tired of running Spencer."

He didn't say anything. It was then that I saw a picture on my coffee table of a beautiful woman with soft eyes and long brown hair. _'Must be his girlfriend.'_

"It hurts like hell. Losing someone that you love. Ever since I lost my parents I've felt so empty inside. I told myself I would never open to anyone or anything. That changed about three years ago I met this boy. He swept me up off my feet. We were supposed to get married but on our wedding day he was attacked and killed while on his way to the chapel. If it wasn't for Sydney I would have lost my sanity."

He then picked up the picture and placed it back in his billfold. I gave him a weak smile, slowly got up off the couch, and crawled back into bed. That night I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and I could barely open my eyes they were so red and puffy. I slowly sat up and looked outside the window. The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day but I couldn't bring myself to smile. A knock on the door brought me out of my stupor. It was Spencer.

"The team would like to talk to you. If your up to it."

"Yeah I'll be right there."

He gave you a small smile and made his way back into your living room. You took a deep breath and followed him. In your living room was the whole team and you knew that you would have to tell them exactly what you had told Dr. Reid the night before. So I did. Afterwards, the team got with their tech analyst to see if she could trace the voicemail that was left on your machine. Sadly, it was traced to a disposable cell. It seemed like they were getting nowhere and all you wanted to do was cry. Spencer comforted you once more and told you that they would find the guy. We just had to wait for him to slip up they said. So I waited there at the house with Spencer while the rest of the team took up another lead. Another girl had went missing last night. I was sitting on the couch whenever the phone rang. I looked to Spencer and he nodded at me while shooting a text to his analyst letting her know to trace the call.

"Hello."

"Well hello there darling. You're terrified aren't you little bitch? You should be. For every day you stay alive in this world another girl will go missing. You have three days. If I don't have you by then they all die. Don't run away. Face your destiny."

He hung up and I practically threw the phone on the ground. I was so scared. I sank to the floor and began to sob. Spencer got a phone call saying that they had an address and that the team was going there now. He slowly made his way over to me and sat with me in the floor. Without warning I wrapped my arms around him and began to sob in his chest. He placed his arms around me and just held me there. I could tell that he was uncomfortable but he held me. I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
